The Cherokee Nation is a self-governance compact Indian Tribe, located in Northeastern Oklahoma. Bordered by Kansas on the North and Arkansas on the East, the Tribe?s jurisdictional service area (TJSA) is rural in character and covers fourteen counties containing approximately 9,000 square miles. The Cherokee Nation has over 210,000 enrolled members. According to the 2000 Census, the total Native American population located within this boundary is 104,482. It is the Cherokee Nation?s intent to enhance Internet connectivity by replacing unmanaged 10/100-network equipment (Hubs) with switched managed network equipment in six (6) Cherokee Nation clinics located throughout the 14-county tribal jurisdictional service area. The upgrade will enhance the throughput speed to the Internet by being able to dedicate ports and connectivity size, thus allowing quicker access to information. The target populations for the proposed project are the six Cherokee Nation Health Service Clinics; with the end users being doctors, nurses, pharmacists, Laboratory Technicians, public health nurses, health educators, optometrists, and other health service staff. The ultimate beneficiaries will be the 158,000+ individuals who depend on the six (6) clinics annually for their medical care.